House of a lot of Drama and Romance
by Actress11
Summary: What happens if Nina see Fabian kissing Joy when he is dating Nina? Who will she fall for? Jerome. What if Jerome got Nina pregnant! What if Jerome tells nina something and she gets mad at him? What if Rufus comes after Nina since the elixir was fake?
1. Chapter 1 House of its a Date and Cheat

Hey it's Actress11. I'm just letting you now that if I have a boring story don't judge me because it's my first time ever writing a story on this website.

Nina's pov

I was at the front door of the Anubis house with my stuff and I was so excited to

finally be back from summer vacation. I am so nervous to see everyone especially

Fabian and Jerome. So during the summer I was sort of starting to have feelings for

Jerome but I still can't figure out if they're positive or negative. (Were do you

think I got that from) But the best part of last year was that Fabian asked me

out and I obviously said yes. The only weird part was that during the summer

Fabian hasn't really talked to me. The only ones that have really talked to me were

Amber, (obviously) Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome. Well Amber and Jerome were the

only ones who really talked to me. So now here I go. As I entered the Anubis house

had a vision on everything that happen and it only felt like seconds. The suddenly I

heard someone come out of the boys dorm rooms. It was Fabian and joy they were

holding hands. Then suddenly Fabian leans down and kissed joy… on the lips.

"FABIAN" I yelled. " Uh oh… hi Nina" He said nervously. "YOUR SUCH A JERK" I

yelled. So I walked up to him and slap him across the face and ran up stairs with my

stuff.

Jerome pov's

I was in my room thinking on how I can't wait for Nina and Mara coming back to the

Anubis house. I was all by myself here all summer long I felt so lonely. I was so

happy that Mara broke up with that meathead. So then I was thinking that I should

ask her out but Nina was holding me back. Over the summer I was starting

to have feelings for Nina I was also worried for her. I knew that her gran was sick

because she told Amber and I during the summer on Skype. I felt bad for her. So

back to reality , I was in my train of thought when I heard someone yell you jerk and

the door shutting hard. So I went to investigate and then when I got out my dorm

and upstairs I heard someone crying and Amber voice trying to help them. The

person who was yelling down stairs sounded like Nina. So then I barges in the door

and saw Nina crying. So since I thought I was my time to make my move I ran to her

and try to help her.

Nina's pov

I was crying in my room when Jerome barges in the room and he saw me and ran to

Help me. He started to ask me what is wrong. "FFFF Fabian Kkkkkiiissseddd Joyyyyy

Riiigght in ffroontt offfffff meeeee wwwwheeeennnn I cccccaaammmmeeee riggght

Iiiinnn ttthhhheee door." I sobbing. And that's when I broke down into tears. "Its ok

Nina, its ok." Jerome said softly. "No its not I'm going to end up lonely with only cats

and never going to be happy again!" I yelled. "Don't say that Nina it's all going to be

ok, and if you need help finding the perfect guy ill help you". Amber said. "And if you

want ill help you right now by you going with me to a frozen yogurt shop if you

want, but I you don't want to you don't have to". Said Jerome. "Like on a date?" I

asked. "No, well If you want to then sure". Jerome said. "NO its ok it's a date then" I

said. Then Jerome smirked. "It's a date then". Jerome said. Then he help me up and

kissed my cheek. "I'm going to go fresh up and ill meet you down stairs". I said

"Same here" said Jerome. And he left to go get ready but then I remember to ask

what time should I meet him. So I ran to his room and me being dome I barge in and

saw him shirtless. "Sorry I was just coming here to ask you what time should I meet

you"? I said blushing a lot obviously. "Its ok it's not like you seen a guy shirtless" He

said Blushing. "So when can we meet?" I asked. "Um… like at 6". "Ok see you then".

And that's when I lost it. I ran up to him and kissed him right on the lips and during

The kiss I slid my had to his chest all the way down to his stomach, and I felt his six

pack. Also during the kiss I felt sparks. Then I pulled away and whispered in his ear

"Can't wait". Then I left to go get ready. In the corner of my eye I saw him smirking.

And I left the room with a big smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2 House of Date and Kisses

Hey, It's Actress11 here. I want to thank you for who everyone who posted a comment on my story and also I'm going to be lazy. I'm going to post on how the outfits look like so just look on my profile and you will see it. Thanks.

Nina's pov

I was heading back to my room, so I could get ready for my date, when someone bumped into me. I looked up and saw that I bumped into Fabian. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"Its ok, you didn't mean to" he said. I started to walk away when he grabbed me by the wrist. Then he said, "Nina I am so sorry that I kissed joy I front of you. I hope we could still be friends but not best friends just friends". "Um… I don't know, to be honest I'm going to have to think about it and let you know some other time, ok," I said. Then I just walked away with out letting him say another word.

Jerome's pov

So Nina left to go get ready when she left the door a little open. So when she left I heard mumbling and Nina talking to someone witch sounded like Fabian. So of course I had to eardrop. I heard the whole conversation. I was sort of hoping that Nina will say, no I don't want to be your friend to Fabian, but then again I was sort of hoping that she will say, yes. So when I was thinking I heard the front door open and close, so I went to go see who it was. It was Alfie. I went to go give him one of my man hugs and when we let go I heard Amber coming down the stairs and she gave a hug to Alfie. So I decide to go in my room and make reservation for Nina and I date. Knew just a perfect place to call, Andrews Edmunds. (That's a real place) So the reason I'm calling there is because I have a cousin who works there and I also heard that it is the most romantic restaurant. So I dialed his number. He picked up. I made the reservation and I went to go get ready. (Outfit on my profile.)

Nina's pov

So when I left and came to my room, a blond tackled me to my bed. I heard yelling downstairs and you need to tell me everything what happen! Amber yelled. Amber get of me and I will tell you everything. I shouted. Ok. She said happily. So she go of and told her everything and about the date. She squealed. "Omg, you have to go get ready you need to go take a shower first, then go put your outfit on and then ill go do your hair. So go, go, go, go, and don't take to long." She said excited. So I left went to go take a 30min shower because I wanted to be clean and smelling nice. I shaved my legs so that if he wanted to do something to my legs he would feel them and they wouldn't be pokey and I also shaved everywhere. I got out of the shower, brushed my teeth again so my breath wouldn't stink just in case. I put on my bra and panties. Brushed my wet/dry hair. Put on a robe and went to my room were amber would be waiting. (A/N her outfit is on my profile and her hair and make up is like it is on the girl)

6:00pm

Jerome's pov

Ok its 6:00 and I'm freaking out. I have no idea what do or say to her when I'm on the date. I'm like so lost. God please help me. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw myself looking good. DING, DING, DING, DING. The grandfather clock goes off and now its time for my date. So I went to the main hall and Nina was no there yet I waited for her I checked my phone and saw that it was 6:05. "Where is she?" I said out loud. Then I heard the door close and footsteps. I looked up and saw Nina. O My God! She looks so beautiful. She is walking down the stairs and my hands start to get sweaty. She finally reaches the last step and I'm looking at her in amazement. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yes I'm good, but you look so, beautiful". I said in amazement. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." She said. "Hey Nina I wanted to ask you something". Said Jerome. "Ok so what is it?" Asked Nina "Um… Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes." Nina said. "Really that's great. So should we go, the cab waiting?" I asked. "ya, lets go". She said. So I holed out my hand for her and she took it. So we walked hand in hand and I smiling and I bet she was to. So we got to the cab. "Ladies first". I said kindly. "Thanks". She said

During the cab ride

No one pov

"Hey, so why didn't tell me where we are going", Nina said. "O it's a surprise", said Jerome. "Ok, but could you at least give me a hint, please". Nina said pouting. "Ok, only one. It's somewhere you are going to enjoy. There that's my hint". Jerome said. "That's not fair. That doesn't help at all." Nina said, portending to be angry. "Ya, I know it doesn't help". Jerome said. "You're so mean and sweet at the same time". Said Nina. "I know I am, that's the point, but also I think your going take away what you said before and only leave out I'm sweet when I give you this. Jerome said, getting something out of his pants". It was 2 boxes, but it had a necklace inside of it. When Jerome open the box. Nina hand flew right into her mouth. "There both beautiful", said Nina. "Here let me put in on for you", said Jerome. "Ok", said Nina. Then she said, "You know Jerome I never had anyone like you so sweet to me. You are a really nice, kind, handsome person to be with and I have a present for you too". "Yeah, what is it"? Asked Jerome. The Nina kissed Jerome straight on the lips. Jerome was shocked at first but then he kissed back. She was a great kissed to him. She pulled away. "Best present ever," said Jerome. "Hey I got an idea," he said then continue, "why don't we continue this in my room because we are going to come back late anyways and Alfie will not be there because he said that he will be staying up all night "looking for aliens" what ever that means and ill put on music, and light a few candles". "Ya that sound like a perfect idea", she said. So they continue kissing.

Finally at the restaurant

Nina's Pov

We arrived at the restaurant and I love it already and we were only in the outside. When we got in it was most beautiful restaurant I have ever seen. I think I cost Jerome a fortune to book us the reservation. I feel happy in the outside but I now deep down I feel guilty for him spending his money on me and it s only our first date.

Jerome's pov

WHOA was the only thing I can think about. I finally here and its huge. I feel so happy to be here, but I see Nina face from happy to guilty. I wonder what's wrong with her?

NO ONE POV

"Nina are you all right? Why don't look happy"? Asked Jerome "I'm sorry Jerome I'm happy but I know that inside me I feel guilty." Said Nina. "Why would you feel guilty? Is this too much for you?" Jerome asked. "To be honest yes, but since now we are here I think we should stay". Said Nina. "No if you don't feel good being here I think then we should go". Said Jerome. Nina kissed him. "Lets just stay". She said sweetly. "Ok". He said. So they both sat down and their waited arrived. "Hi, I will be your waiter today, what could I get you"? "I would like a sprite to drink and to eat I would like a steak and on the side is a salad". Said Nina. "I would like the same that she will be having". Said Jerome. "Ok coming right up". Said the waiter. "So what did you do over the summer"? Asked Jerome. "O, I went to the beach with friends. I went shopping. And I had a party. O and I spend time with my gran. So what about you? What did you do all summer long?" Asked Nina. "I stayed here and did nothing that much only I talked to you that's it o and watch TV". Said Jerome plainly. "Why didn't you go home? Asked Nina. No I never go home during the summer." Said Jerome. "Why didn't you go home?" asked Nina

"Um… my parents don't ever pick me up to go home. They left me here when I was five. And they left me here to rot. They never ever called me or send me a card or anything." Jerome said sadly. "I'm so sorry". Nina said. "Its ok you didn't know". Said Jerome. "But I do know something you are rotten Jerome you are a Sweet, Kind, Funny, handsome person I have ever meet and to be honest I like you since the first year I have come here." Nina said. "Thanks Nina that means a lot". Jerome said. "Anytime". Said Nina. So their food finally came and they talked about their past and they got to know each other very well but the only thing that Jerome didn't tell Nina was that in the pas he us to like Mara and he might still have a little big of feelings for her still.

10:00

In the cab again

In the cab they started to make out and the cab driver told them to stop but they never listen. They keep on making out.

11:00

Finally they are home and they shut the door softly and they see Alfie in the living room seeing threw the telescope and they stop. "Your friend can be weird sometimes". Said Nina. "I know". Agreed Jerome. They quickly tipped toed to Jerome room and they shut the door softly.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3 House of Lemon

Hey, its Actress11 here ok so this chapter is going to be a lemon one ok so if you don't like lemon then skip this chapter, thanks. O and this is a warning.

No one's pov

When they shut the door Nina took him by the tie and she backed herself against the wall. When she did that, Jerome started to kiss her. He licked her lips during the kiss asking for entrance. With a surprise to Jerome she granted it. They both had their tongues dancing in there mouth. Nina then mounded. That drove Jerome crazy. Nina started to take of his tie. When she finished, she stared to unbutton his shirt. When she finally did she pulled away from the kiss and she look at his six-pack. "I still love that six-pack that you have". Nina whispered in his ear. Jerome smirked and she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him. They started to kiss again and Jerome dropped her on the bed. Nina did the finger telling him to come over here. He happy came over to her. She lay down on the bed. Then he came on top of her. He started to kiss her lips, check, jaw, forehead, and then back to her lips. He started to unzip her leather jacket. He finally unzips her leather jacket then he threw it across the room. Then he looks at her with her leather jacket of and whispers in her ear " you're the best girl I have ever meet". She smiles at the comment. She wraps her arms around Jerome neck and she pulls him to for another kiss. She started to mess up his hair. He starts to unzip her dress. When he finally unzips her dress he threw her dress across the room with out even pulling away from the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and look at her. "Your beautiful", said Jerome. Nina kissed him and she started to unbutton/unzip his pants. When Nina finally took off his pants, she threw it across the room. She then looked down and she saw his boxers. She thought that they were going to pop off. Jerome kissed her and he started to uncap her bra. He finally took of her bra and he threw it on his lamp. He then saw her breasts. He pressed his chest against them. He then started to kiss her breasts. He sucked on her nipples. He grabbed her other breast "Jerome please don't stop", she moaned. She then giggled. Nina stared to take off his boxers. When she finally did she threw it to his closet. She then saw his penuis. She licked it. "Nina", he moaned. Jerome started to take off her panties. He spread her legs and it showed her perfectly shaved vigina. Jerome licked it. He felt juice coming out of it and into his mouth. "Yes, Jerome, please don't stop", moaned Nina. He stopped and he kissed her lips. She bit her bottom lip. She moans even louder. "Shhh, your going to have to stay quit it you want to keep this up," said Jerome. Nina just giggled. Jerome started to kiss her breast again. He then nibbled on it. "Yes Jerome please keep on going", she whimpered/moaned. Jerome started to nibble on it harder. He covered her mouth cause she yelps. Nina then giggled. Jerome started to giggle a little. "Jerome just go deeper and faster I don't care what you do, I just want you even closer to me please just do it". Said Nina. Jerome did as he was told but he smirked when he was doing it. He put his penuis in her and she gasped and she started to cry a little. He then stopped. " I'm sorry ill go slower", said Jerome with sympathy. " No its ok just keep on going we cant just slow down now we have to go faster. Said Nina with a smirked. Jerome also smirked. He then but it back again and he picked up speed. Nina kept moaning. "Yes Jerome keep doing it", moaned Nina. Jerome felt her wall tightening. She was about to reach her climax. Jerome started to lick her breast when he had his thing in her thing. When Nina reached her climax Jerome heard a pop. He started to lick her juice. "Your turn Jerome", said Nina. He then flipped her so she was no top of him. She then started to open her legs wider. She moved up and down on him. Yes Nina that's how you do it, keep on doing it, Jerome Smirked and moaned. Nina kept on doing that. She started to go faster and faster. She started to lick his penuis again. She then started to stoke Jerome penuis with her vigina. Yes, Nina keep on doing this, moaned Jerome. Nina started to grinded on his thing with her thing. Nina and Jerome moaned. Jerome felt close. Nina started to kiss him and she kissed his ear. Then Jerome felt himself pop. Nina slowed down. She started to kiss his stomach, lips, check, forehead, licked his thing, and grinded him one last time then she kissed his lips again. Jerome turned her over and he did the same to her but he licked her vigina and he tightens her thigh. She then moaned. They kissed one last passionate for a long time. They then stop and cuddle close to each other and fall asleep.

I know what you might be thinking if you read this chapter. I'm a pervert for writing this chapter. Well if you read it and your calling me a pervert why did you read it I gave you a warning. So if your calling mea pervert don't cause I warn you about it. Also whoever read it and is not calling me a pervert thanks you so much and I do know that this was too much, but still thanks for not calling me a pervert.


	4. Chapter 4 House of the Day After Lemon

HI, it's Actress11 here. Who ever just skipped the last chapter its ok. But this chapter you will have a like 2 words that involve sex an all. But if you want to skip that part just go up to the middle of the story. Now here is the story.

Nina's pov

I'm so tired what time is it? O my gosh its 5:45, I should go upstairs and change into my pj's before Amber notice I'm still gone.

Good thing there is still no school. I should probably wake up Jerome and tell him to go put on some clothes just incase Alfie comes in or something.

"Jerome wake up". I said. "5 more minutes mum". Said Jerome.

How on earth am I going to wake him up? I have an idea.

"Jerome its Alfie here, why did you have sex with Nina last Night? Now I'm going to tell everyone". Nina said with her best Alfie British accents.

"Ya right Nina I know you will never tell anyone that we had sex last night." Said Jerome in a sleepy way and saying the word sex and Nina loudly.

"Morning Jerome." Said Nina in a flirty voice. She then kissed him.

"Morning Nina." Said Jerome in a flirty voice. He then kissed her. So what's up Nina? O and I did like your present you give me." Said Jerome In a hot voice.

"Well thank you I have been thinking about doing it during the summer." Said Nina in a sexy voice. "So now um I think your wondering why I woke you up.

"Ya I have but since now I'm happy to see you I don't care. Said Jerome. He then kissed her.

He went on top of her and then started to kiss her neck. He then kissed bit her nipples and Nina moaned.

"Hey Jerome I think we should go get dress and fix our selves before anyone ask or at least put our pj's on and then go cook our selves breakfast." Nina moaned.

" Ok, but just 3 more kisses". Said Jerome

"Ok, but make those kisses long and hot." Nina said in a flirty voice.

Then Jerome leans in and kisses her for a very long time. He climbed on top of her and she started to moan. They finally stop and they both get out of bed. Jerome then got an idea.

" Hey Nina can you help me put my boxers and pants up". Said Jerome

Nina the understood what was going on. She then went and helps him. She sucks his Penuis and then stops. She then starts to stand up but slowly, but when she is starting to stand up she kisses his stomach. When she reaches his neck she kisses it and she goes on her tippy toes and kisses his lips for a long time.

" Hey Jerome can you help me put my panties on." Said Nina and then she smirked.

Jerome went to her and helps her. When he almost put it up he licked it and he felt warm juice coming out of it. He put her panties on and then he licks her stomach and she giggles. He then kisses her lips.

" Also Jerome can you help me put my Bra on I think my Chest is cold. Nina said and she squeezed her breast.

Jerome went to his lamp and got her bra and put it on him self. Nina and Jerome started cracking up. He took it of and put it on for her and then he pulled her close and kissed her neck. Nina moaned and they kept on doing this for a long time. They finally got dressed and Nina kissed Jerome for a long time and she left.

Nina's Pov

I left his room at like 6:15 and when I got to my room I got my pj's and went to the bathroom. When I got to the mirror to brush my teeth and everything I saw my hair messy it wasn't that messy but it was messy. I started laughing and then someone nocked on the bathroom.

"Come in". I said

" Hey why are you up so early and in your dress and why is your hair so messy its like you had sex." Said a sleepy Amber.

"What are you saying I'm still a virgin? I think you're too tired. I think you should go to sleep." Said Nina

"Ya your right well Night" said Amber.

" Night". I said nervously.

Well that was close I almost got caught. I better be careful. I should fix my hair at least. My hair does look like I did have sex and I should change out of my dress and into some nice clothes. (Outfit on my profile and everything that the girl has is on Nina and the hair also.) So I changed into my outfit and I went downstairs to see Jerome watching TV. I got an idea I thought in my head. I tip toe to him.

"Hi Nina I know you are about to scare me but its not going to work". Said Jerome turning around. When he saw me it look like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

" What wrong". I asked concerned.

"Nothing its just your hair is whoa and don't you think that short is to short for you." Said Jerome like he was her mother.

"No mom it's not and when did you care. Last night you saw with no clothes on." I said but whispered no clothes on.

He just chuckled and I laughed.

"So now do you want to make breakfast? I'm starving." Said Jerome in a happy voice. I just laughed. I never heard him happy or seen him happy since I was on that date with him and he really seems happy when I'm around him.

"Since when are you not hungry. You sound like Mick and Alfie. Speaking of Alfie where is he isn't he supposed to be here?" I asked while looking around.

" No, after 5 minuets when you left he came in and good thing I finished changing." Said Jerome

So we went into the kitchen and started cooking up pancakes. We short of had a contest when we finish making the pancakes. The contest was an eating contest. We didn't get to finish our contest because Mick came in the living room and since he saw pancakes he snatch them from us and ate them all witch seems like it was 30 seconds.

Jerome and I started cracking up when Mick said, "I'm never eating pancakes ever again."

"Ya right we all now you will eat pancakes one day." Said Jerome in his British accent that Nina loves.

Then Mick left and Nina went to the couch to watch TV. Jerome was still at the table. He was watching her watch TV. He was smiling at her. She notices that he was smiling at her.

" Stop smiling at me like that. I like it, but it just creepy." Said Nina Smiling at him.

Jerome started smiling wider.

"No I love doing this. It will show how happy I am with you." Said Jerome

Nina started to smile and blush also with Jerome, but he started to blush a lot also, but more than Nina. Nina started laughing at him and he started blushing even more.

So they continue this the whole day and they cuddle closer to each other every time when no one was looking. They also French kissed a lot when they were alone.

" I love you." Said Jerome and he kissed her. " You do, I love you too." Nina said and kissed him passionately.


	5. Chapter 5 House of Finding Out

Hi, it's Actress11. I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story. You're awesome. Thanks you so much. Also I don't own House of Anubis. If I did then I would have Jerome and Fabian fighting for Nina love. Lol. So here is my story enjoy. Thanks.

2 weeks later.

Nina's pov

Ugh I hate waking up on Monday morning. I'm so tired why cant school start on Tuesday instead. Ugh. At least I will get to see Jerome. Why have I been feeling that I have been forgetting something? Why can't I just figure it out? Ugh.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" I asked

"Your knight and shining armor " said Jerome

I smiled. What a coincidence I thought.

"Come in baby" I said with a smile. "I was just thinking about you and I see you were thinking about me."

"Well that's good to hear cause I just want you to know that I love you." Said Jerome moving closer to me.

"Well I love you to but I love you way more than you ever love me." I said moving even closer.

We kept on doing this but I had an idea.

"Not as much as I love you. I love you more than anything. I would die for you." Jerome said.

He lean over to kiss me, but when he was 1 centimeter away from my lips I ducked down before he could kiss me and I ran away from him.

"O very clever Nina, but I will kiss you no matter what." Jerome yelled chasing me.

I started laughing. I ran down the stairs. With him almost catching up to me. I ran threw the living room. Everyone was there and I said "Hi" and ran out. I went to the kitchen and saw Trudy. I said "Hi" to her and ran of. I felt like I lost him. Even though we were still inside. I went to my room because I thought he won't check there since he was already there. But was I wrong. I went into the room and I was spin around by 2 strong arms. I started laughing, but then I had to go to the bathroom to throw up.

"Jerome put me down now." I said like I was sick.

He put me down and I ran to the girl's bathroom. I open the toilet stool and threw up. Jerome must have heard me because he came running after me.

Jerome's pov

When I put Nina down she ran of. I decided that I didn't want to run after her because I was tired of running. Then I heard like the sound of someone throwing up. I ran to the bathroom and saw Nina.

"Nina are you alright." I asked worried.

I came up to her and pulled her hair back. I started to draw circles on her back. When she was done she started to speak.

"Ya I am its not like it's the only time this has happen. This is like the second time from 2 weeks. She said like it wasn't a big deal. But to me it was.

" Why haven't you told me? I could of help you out or something." I said really worried.

" Cause I thought that it wasn't not a big deal. Hey can you hand me my

Bag. It's the one under the sink. It's the black bag." She said

I got the bag for her I saw toothbrush, toothpaste, tampons, and some pads. I gave it to her then I saw a big worried look on her face.

Nina's pov

O my Gosh I just found out what I have been missing. I'm late! I missed my period! This all adds up! I might be pregnant! O no what will I do? How will I raise the baby? How will I tell Jerome, even worse Gran!

"Nina are you ok? What's wrong?" asked Jerome.

"I'm late. "I said scared.

"What do you mean you're late?" asked Jerome.

" I missed my periods. " I said.

"Are you sure? Maybe you do have your period but you didn't know."

Said Jerome with panic in his voice.

" I would know if I had my period Jerome." Can you take me to the pharmacy later on after school?"

" Sure. But can I still have that kiss?" Jerome said leaning down.

"After I brush my teeth." Nina said pointing to her teeth.

After school

No ones pov

"Jerome I'm scared what if I am pregnant." Nina said with panic in her voice.

"I will stick with you no matter what, ok." Said Jerome

Nina kissed Jerome then suddenly a car came on their lane and crashed into them. The driver got out of the car and left. Jerome got out his phone and called 911. He was ok but Nina wasn't. He told them where they were. He then heard the police and ambulance. The ambulance came and got Nina and took her. Jerome went also. The police call the tow truck and they got the car towed.

Jerome's pov

Who the fuck would do this to us. Whenever I find out I will kick their ass. When we finally got to the hospital they told me that they are going to go see if Nina is ok and if she doesn't have any broken bones. 2 hours later they finally came and said that she was ok but she is just was shocked and having a panic attack. When the car came it obviously freaked her out. She is just a sleep and will wake up in a few hours. Then they told me some news that I was so shocked about. They said that she was pregnant. I felt really dizzy then I blacked out.

30 minutes later

I woke up in a bed next to Nina. It's my entire fault. Why did I have to have sex with her? Now when she wakes up she is going to regret ever sleeping with me. This totally is going to screw our lives up. I see her waking up. How am I going to tell her the news?

Nina's pov

UGH I feel so dizzy why do I have wires around me and why does it look like I'm in a hospital? WHAT IS HAPPENINE? I look to my left and I see Jerome in a bed awake.

"Hey Jerome why are we here?" I asked

"Um we got into a car accident and I was ok but you weren't". Jerome said

"Then why are you in the bed?" I asked

"Um… well… when I came here…um they found out you had a panic attack when we were in here they also told me that you were um…Pregnant. He whispered the last part but I heard it.

I was in complete shock. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. A 16-year-old girl pregnant! Is that even possible? I always saw 16 and pregnant on TV but I thought that was fake.

"So how are you here again?" I asked Jerome

"O ya about that… when they told me that you were pregnant…I must have had fainted and so now I'm here." Jerome said

I started crying. The Jerome came over to me and he hugs me and started to rub my back.

"It's going to be ok Nina, I know how you feel. I'm scared too but we are going to come out of this fine." Said Jerome

"No we are not! We are teenagers with no experience on being a parent!" I said sobbing

Jerome just kept on hugging me and rubbing my back. I finally stop crying and I must have had fallen asleep in Jerome's arms.

Jerome's pov

Nina has been sleeping for an hour already. She must be scared. I'm scared too, but no matter what I will always stick by her. I hope no one in the house is worrying about us.

Mean while in the house.

Amber's pov

I'm starting to worry about Jerina(Jerome and Nina). Where are they?

"Hey have you guys seen Jerina"? I asked everyone in the common room.

"Who" They all asked

I just rolled my eyes.

"Man you guys can be so slow sometime. Jerina is Jerome and Nina DUH" I said

"OOOO. Well no". They all said

" Stop saying stuff together. You guys sound like robots". I said creep out.

Then I left the room to go do my nails and call them. But they didn't pick up.

"I wonder were they are". I thought out loud.


	6. Chapter 6 House of No baby

Hola, its Actress11 here! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating even when I'm on the website, but I been having writers block. So now I finally figure out what to write so here it goes. I hope you are enjoying my story. Please review when you are done. Also if you want me to change some thing around let me know ok. Thanks! So here is the story. Enjoy!

No one's pov

Nina is staring to wake up after her long 1-hour nap.

"Hey shouldn't we call Amber and Alfie, and tell them what happen"? Asked Nina to Jerome.

"Yea I think you right. Do you want me to call them or do you"? Asked Jerome.

"I'll call them". Said Nina

Nina was about to get up but Jerome stopped her.

"No, No, No" said Jerome quickly and pulled her back to bed. (N/A He said it the same way like Fabian did when Mick was giving him a nudge)

" Instead why don't we wait a little and watch some day time TV". Said Jerome

" But you just agreed that you wanted to call them just now". Nina said confusedly.

"Yea, but I changed my mind." Jerome said

"OK fine. So what show do we watch? Asked Nina

" Why don't we watch my favorite TV show". Said Jerome

" And that would be…" Nina trailed of.

" I think you know". Said Jerome

Nina the suddenly realized what was going on.

" OK fine but just one time and if the doctors come in I will punch you when we get home deal". Said Nina

"Deal". Said Jerome

Nina raised her hospital gown up slowly and was looking at the door. They were lucky that they had the windows closed. Nina finally raised her shirt all the way up and she had a bra on.

" Would you like to take this off"? Nina said in a sexy voice while pulling her bra up and letting go of it making a puff sound when it hit her breasts.

Jerome nodded and he came close to her and but his arms around her and uncap her bra. He kissed her lips doing this. Nina took off his shirt. He didn't need to have a hospital gown since he didn't do anything serious that worried the hospital.

Jerome started to pull down her bra but then a doctor came in.

They were lucky that he didn't see them. He was looking at his clipboard. Nina put her bra back on and Jerome put his shirt on. Nina pulled her gown down. The doctor finally looked up.

"Miss Martin we check your records again to see if you really are going to have a baby and it turns out your not." Said the doctor.

"Really? That's great. Wait, that doesn't explain why I threw up, also, I missed my period!" Nina said

"O yes well you are actually sick. You have the flu," said the doctor. Also sorry I didn't introduce myself but my name is Dr. Xavier" Dr. Xavier added.

"O, well will I be able to go home still?" Asked Nina a bit disappointed. Since she was not really going to have a baby.

"Yes that was what I was about to say", said Dr. Xavier

"Like now?" Asked Nina

" Yes, so good-bye" Said dr. Xavier and left the room.

"Well that was rude." Said Nina

"I think we should go now" Said Jerome

" OK but can you help me put my clothes on?" Nina smirked

Jerome help her and kept on kissing her neck, breast, and stomach.

" So how the view down there?" Asked Nina giggling.

"O its fantastic!" Jerome said way to loud

" Shut up or someone can hear you" Said Nina

"Sorry, ok I'm done." Said Jerome blushing

"Lets just get out of here," said Nina who was leaving out of the room.

"WAIT". Shouted Jerome

"Yes". Nina said turning around

Jerome came up to her and kissed on the lips. The Nina giggled and she put her hand in Jerome hand and they intertwine their fingers and walked out of the room. They checked out of the hospital and called a cab to go home. When I mean home I mean Anubis house.

I hope you like this chapter. Please post a comment!


	7. Chapter 7 Adoption! I'm so SORRY!

Hey everyone. Wow it has been a long time since I wrote on this site. Well not really nice I have a new story called; The Worst always get's better. I want you guys to read my other story. Anyways back to the point. I Really don't feel like I should continue the story. Even when you guys have been a useful audience I just don't feel right that I'm writing this story. I feel like I'm not really good enough to write it so I'm planning on doing adoption. My first choice is ThatGirlMoran. I want a beach theme for the 2 next chapters. Who ever I chose to continue to write this story I will give you like my idea about the story ok. So anyways you are going to need to write a one-shot story about what the next chapter should be ok. Thank you and I'm really sorry that I'm not going to continue this story. Also remember to read my other story The worst always gets better!


End file.
